Bob
by Jane Bell
Summary: Leon está de mau humor, até que surge Bob... Será que isto conseguirá animálo? E quem vai ganhar o concurso para sair com Leon? [SoraLeon]


**Bob**

– Mas, Leon – a mulher insistiu – Será só por uma tarde...

– Não – repetiu ele – Sinto muito, mas minha resposta é não.

– Kalos – a moça apelou ao homem sentado do outro lado da mesa – Diga a ele que...

– Não vou me intrometer nisso – disse à repórter – Como já disse antes, a agenda é favorável, depende da decisão de Leon se...

– Não vou me submeter a um encontro com fã alguma, isso é ridículo!

– Mas lançamos a promoção na edição anterior de nossa revista feminina, e já recebemos tantas cartas...

– Leon costuma queimar as cartas de fã que recebe – Kalos comentou com um riso irônico – Creio que nunca leu uma desde que começou a trabalhar aqui.

A mulher parecia descabelar-se cada vez mais. Cancelar a promoção era inviável, principalmente porque um ano antes um certo Yuri Killian arruinara uma parecida. Continuou com todos os argumentos que tinha (e uns inventados na hora), mas nada parecia convencê-lo.

– Posso saber por que a senhorita insiste tanto que eu participe dessa loucura?

– Sua performance em "Lenda da Fênix" é brilhante! Nossas leitoras...

– Piraram com figurino, já sei – Leon resmungou – Por favor, parece que nunca viram um homem sem camisa...

– Mas são poucos os homens que fazem tanto sucesso só por tirar a camisa e...

– Como assim só por tirar a camisa? Tudo o que faço na peça é o motivo de sucesso, não a maldita roupa!

– Nós da_ Girls Only_ sabemos disso, e por você ser um incrível artista e também muito bonito te escolhemos para...

– Não me interessa para que me escolheram, agora, se me der licença, estou atrasado para meu treino da tarde – disse levantando-se.

– Mas, Leon...

– Ele está certo – cortou Kalos – Não posso deixar que uma revista de pré-adolescentes interfira no show.

Com essa deixa, o jovem acrobata retirou-se mal-humorado. Aquela idiota pensava sinceramente que ele se sujeitaria a algo tão maçante quanto um encontro romântico com uma pessoa que nem conhecia e ainda assim dizia-se apaixonada por ele? Por que motivo, razão ou circunstância faria uma coisa estúpida e sem sentido como aquela? De falsidade estava cheio, não precisava de uma tarde a mais dela.

Ainda bufando, entrou na sala dos trapézios, Sora sentada no chão. Ela tinha uma caneta na mão e marcava algo em uma revista que, para o total desprazer de seu parceiro, tinha as palavras _Girls Only_ na capa.

– Ah, Réon-kun – sorriu ela – Boa tarde! Vamos... – parou ao receber um olhar congelante típico de quem não queria conversar – Ano... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Sim – respondeu irritadiço – Mas nada que valha a pena comentar. Apenas largue essa revista e vamos começar logo.

– Tá... Só espera um pouquinho...

Ela desenhou algo nas duas palmas e só na mão esquerda escreveu a letra "T" no dedo indicador, "H" no do meio, "I" no anelar e "S" no mindinho.

– É uma brincadeira que a Anna me ensinou ontem – explicou – É muito boa...

– Sora, por favor, agora não...

– Você vai gostar, olha só... – fechou a mão esquerda e em seguida esticou o dedo do meio e o anelar, exibindo as letras – _Hi!_ – leu, e esticou os outros dedos – _This_ – só o anelar e o mindinho –_ is_ – abriu a mão revelando o desenho e uma carinha sorridente – _Bob!_

Leon não conteve o sorriso fraco. _"Hi! This is Bob!"_, ela dissera. Que tom infantil era aquele e desde quando ela podia ser tão adorável?

_ – Bob likes swimming_ – gesticulou com a mão esquerda a cada novo verbo – _Bob likes flying, Bob likes eating, Bob likes drinking, Bob likes dancing, Bob likes clapping hands! _– bateu palmas –_ Oops... – _olhou a mão direita e a mostrou ao parceiro o desenho do que parecia uma carinha esmagada –_ Sorry Bobby..._

Sora terminou com um sorriso meigo esperando que sua brincadeirinha tivesse o efeito mínimo de melhorar o humor dele. De fato, os cantos dos lábios de Leon curvaram-se de leve para cima, mas ele não disse nada. Será que a achava boba? Talvez _Bob_ não fosse a melhor idéia, ou...

O rapaz xingou-se mentalmente. Era humanamente impossível expressar tanta fofura em tão curto espaço de tempo, concentrado numa mesma menina de baixa estatura e com gestos tão tolos. Após instantes de silêncio ponderando sua reação, Leon sorriu, depois riu de maneira controlada.

– Ano, Réon-kun... – ela soou perdida ao vê-lo rindo.

– Obrigado, Sora – disse ele para a confusão maior dela – Eu estava meio bravo por algo que saiu nessa revista estranha aí – indicou a publicação deixada no chão.

– O concurso? – indagou ela enfim entendendo o que o aborrecia – Quer dizer que você não vai ter um encontro com uma fã?

– Bem... – ele sorriu tendo uma idéia de repente – Sora, acha que estou bem na peça "Lenda da Fênix"?

– Hm-hum – concordou ela – Sempre achei as argolas de ginástica olímpica super complicadas, e o modo como você as usa com movimentos de trapézio, estilo livre, e com os elásticos é incrível e...

– Nada a declarar sobre minha roupa?

– A roupa? Bem... – enrubesceu – Condiz com o tema da peça, acho.

– E você tem algo para fazer domingo à tarde?

– Não, por quê?

– Você acaba de ganhar o primeiro prêmio daquela promoção da _Girls Only_.


End file.
